


Day Sixty-Eight || Rumormongers

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [68]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Suggestive Themes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: High school is difficult enough to navigate, let alone when rumors dog your every step. Sasuke, however, has a plan of how to shut everyone up...for them both.





	Day Sixty-Eight || Rumormongers

“She hasn’t even  _ tried _ to deny it, has she?”

“She knows there’s no point - you really think she wouldn’t stoop that low? Money can’t buy her good grades, so she’s trading something  _ else _ …”

Just keep walking. Pretend you don’t hear. Reacting will only give them what they want…

“I mean,  _ look _ at her. It’s more than obvious she puts those  _ assets _ to use whenever she bombs a test…”

It’s gross, it’s horrible, and it’s  _ not true _ …!

Just keep walking.

“How many teachers do you think she sleeps with?”

Just...keep walking...keep…

A hand shoves at her shoulder, and Hinata cries out as she stumbles sideways into a row of lockers. Leering at her, a group of boys - clearly upperclassmen - form a half-moon around her and cut off any routes of escape.

“Well well...look who we’ve got here,” one taunts with a grin that turns her stomach. “Everyone’s favorite walking pair of tits!”

Arms clutch her books to her chest all the tighter, head bowed to hide behind her bangs.

“So, what would it cost me, huh?” He leans forward, trying to force her gaze as she turns around. “Not that you need the money, huh?  _ Daddy’s  _ got plenty of it. Does he not pay you proper attention, sweetheart? That why you -?”

His words cut off into a strangled cry, crashing sideways into one of his cohorts. In his place, foot still lifted from his shoving kick, is a familiar face from her own year.

Sasuke.

Glowering with force that could burn a hole right through you, he growls, “Fuck off, asshole.” 

They all scramble to recover, diverting their attention to the newcomer. “T’fuck, man?!”

“Leave her alone. You’ve got a girlfriend, remember? If you want to spit that kind of crap, she’s the one who should field it. ‘Course, with a mouth like that, I’m surprised she brings herself to kiss you.”

Red flushes up from the bully’s neck like a thermometer tossed into a volcano. “Oh I’m gonna beat the  _ shit  _ out of you, you -!”

“OI!”

Behind them, another voice calls. Naruto knocks a fist into a palm with a meaty thwack. All around him, several other boys of their year watch warily. “...you were saying…?”

Tension blooms in the hallway before the ringleader scoffs. “Tch...not worth my time,” he rebukes, walking past Naruto...but not without sticking his face into the blond’s.

Glaring, he watches the group go before turning back to his friend. “Wanna tell me what you’re up to, bastard? A little context before I offer to beat someone’s ass would be nice.”

“I don’t remember asking you to intervene,” the Uchiha retorts.

“Like I was gonna let you handle that on your own! C’mon, now!”

“They were messing with  _ her _ ,” Sasuke then explains, jerking his head to Hinata, who flinches.

“Oh, er…” A sheepish hand itches at the back of Naruto’s scalp. “...got it.”

Dark eyes narrow. “...don’t tell me you believe all the bullshit those rumormongers vomit up. If you do, you’re as dumb as you look.”

Embarrassed color floods Naruto’s cheeks as he jerks back. “Wha-! I - I didn’t say that!”

“Didn’t have to,” Sasuke mutters, turning around and gruffly taking Hinata around the shoulders. He doesn’t give her much choice but to walk with him, out the nearest door and away from the hallways.

All the while, she tosses multiple nervous glances at him, still clutching her flimsy shield of textbooks. She’s hardly ever spoken to him! “Um...w-where are we -?”

Releasing her, Sasuke takes another step before turning around to look at her almost suspiciously. “...why don’t you say anything?”

“I...w-what?”

“About the lies. The rumors. You never set anyone straight! You just...keep walking!”

Pale eyes blink. Why does he care?

A hand brushes back in frustration through his hair. “...you don’t deserve that.”

“...um...n-not that I don’t, uh, appreciate it Sasuke, but...w-why are you...telling me this?”

“Cuz it bothers me!”

“But...why?” Her head tilts, expression confused. “We’re...practically strangers. I don’t...understand why you’d care about my - a-about my reputation.”

“Cuz I’ve had to put up with the rumor mill. For a different reason, but...still. I hate seeing it fuck up people’s lives! You pretend you don’t hear them, but you do. You shouldn’t put up with it!”

“W-what am I supposed to do?!” Silence rings as she cuts in. Tears bead along her lids. “...w-what does it matter? People will think what they w-want to think! They see a quiet girl with a body like mine, and they just...a-assume! I could tell them the truth until I’m b-blue in the face. It won’t change their minds. They’re already made up. If I just...i-if I just ignore them, they’ll get bored. Someone else will come along and...take their attention. Until then, I just keep my head down. I’m...I’m too  _ tired _ to fight them, Sasuke. I just…” Her gaze moves aside, looking ashamed. “...I just want high school to be  _ over _ . Then I can - I-I can just...leave it all behind me.”

“You shouldn’t  _ have _ to just ‘keep your head down’!” He steps up, pointing at her as he looks down at her determinedly. “...when I was made an orphan, I got hit with every insult and taunt in the book, and then some. At first, yeah...I let it slide. Then I fought back. I proved them wrong! I wasn’t some weak little kid. I clawed my way out of that rut until it stopped.”

“I’m not like you!” Hinata insists, a foot stamping softly. “I...I can’t fight!”

“You don’t have to  _ fight _ someone. Not like that.”

“Then what? I told you, talking doesn’t work!”

“Then  _ act _ another way.”

“...meaning?”

“They attack you for your body, and your supposed habits. There’s not much you can do about the former - you already dress like you’re a nun,” he mutters, ignoring her pout. “What you need is someone to prove you’re not throwing yourself at teachers.”

“...what, like...like a boyfriend? I can’t just  _ g-get _ one of those!” The only guy she’s ever liked is dating her (now ex) best friend! Who, if she had to guess, is likely where Naruto’s impression of her comes from.

“No...but you can  _ pretend _ to have one.”

That takes her aback. “...I don’t…”

“I can knock heads whenever you need me to. And I’m pretty sure everyone would figure I wouldn’t date someone who was fast and loose.”

Red quickly flushes through Hinata’s cheeks. “Wait, y-you -?!”

“And,” he cuts in, a grin growing over his face, “that’ll keep all the hopeless hopefuls off  _ my _ back. Two birds, one stone. What do you think?”

“What do I  _ think _ ? I think it’s crazy!”

“Come on, Hinata.” Slinging an arm around her shoulders, Sasuke pulls her close, brow to her brow. “Consider it both defense...and revenge. All those petty girls who praise me and curse you in the same breath won’t have anything left to say. It’d be  _ glorious _ .”

Eyes wide, mouth agape, and face on fire, Hinata stares up at him. This is  _ not _ how she pictured ending her Friday: with a fake boyfriend apparently bent on revenge on her behalf…? Of course, it sounds like  _ he’s _ got something to gain from it, too.

...and maybe just a  _ teeny tiny  _ part of her wouldn’t mind seeing the looks on their faces…

“...okay. Let’s...let’s do it.”

Sasuke smirks. “Perfect. You can come over tomorrow, and we’ll figure this all out. Gonna take some dedication. Almost like the real thing, huh?” Taking a step back, he shoves hands in his pockets as he moseys toward the street. “See you then,  _ babe _ .”

Watching him go, Hinata still clings to her books.

_...what did I just get myself into…? _

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, late @~@ I had a bit of a manic day of working on a commission for like...seven hours straight, ahaha. So this might be a LITTLE rushed, but...I tried.
> 
> I attempted to write something like this YEARS ago but never finished it. So it was kinda nice to visit the concept again. Well...sorta. It's not exactly nice to put Hinata through this, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.
> 
> And we all know how these 'fake dating' scenarios end, right? ;3c
> 
> Anywho, I'm...super drained, so time to head off! Thanks for reading~


End file.
